The present application is related to an optical sensor arrangement and a method for generating an analog output signal.
An optical sensor arrangement can be realized for optical proximity detection and/or optical gesture detection. The optical sensor arrangement comprises a light source emitting light and measures the reflection of a target such as a hand being seen or moved over a light sensor. The light sensor not only detects light emitted by the light source and reflected by the target, but also detects ambient light. Very often, the ambient light is much stronger than the reflected light. The amount of reflected light by the target provides information about a distance and/or a location of the target. Ambient light is present which may force the optical sensor arrangement into saturation.